monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox Sports 1 Series (2015)
The Fox Sports 1 Series was a set of stadium events that ran from January-March 2015 across the country. The tour was named so as all events were aired on Fox Sports 1 the week after the event occurred. Format Monster Truck Qualifying (fastest qualifier gets 1 point) Monster Truck Obstacle Course (winner gets 1 point) ATV Heat 1 (no points) ATV Heat 2 (no points) Monster Truck Racing (winner gets 2 points, runner up gets 1 point) ATV Main Heat (no points) Monster Truck Freestyle (winner gets 2 points) *The top 8 qualifiers would compete in racing and the bottom eight would compete in obstacle course. *Freestyle was determined by the order the truck placed in the previous event, with first being the lowest scoring truck the last week and last being the highest scoring truck the last week. Lineup * Avenger - Jim Koehler * Bad News Travels Fast - Brandon Derrow * El Toro Loco - Chuck Werner * Grave Digger - Charlie Pauken * Hooked - Steven Sims/Eric Swanson (Anaheim fill-in) * Lucas Oil Crusader - Linsey Weenk * Madusa - Madusa * Max D - Neil Elliott/Lupe Soza (Arlington fill-in) * Monster Energy - Damon Bradshaw * Monster Mutt - Dustin Brown * Stone Crusher - Steve Sims * Titan - Donald Epidendio * Thunder 4X4 - Jim Bendzick * War Wizard - Darrin Goin * Wrecking Crew - Steve Koehler * Zombie - Bari Musawwir 'Hosts: ' Ryan LaCosse, Leslie Mears, Taylor Mock Events # Houston, TX - Jan 3 2015 # Atlanta, GA - Jan 10 2015 # Tampa, FL - Jan 17 2015 # Indianapolis, IN - Jan 24 2015 # St. Louis, MO - Jan 31 2015 # Anaheim, CA - Feb 7 2015 # Arlington, TX - Feb 21 2015 # Detroit, MI - Feb 28 2015 # Syracuse, NY - Mar 7 2015 Results Houston, TX * Fast Qualifier- El Toro Loco * Obstacle Course Winner- Monster Mutt * Racing Winner- Grave Digger * Freestyle Winner- Monster Mutt Atlanta, GA * Fast Qualifier- Monster Energy * Obstacle Course Winner- Zombie * Racing Winner- Lucas Oil Crusader * Freestyle Winner- Lucas Oil Crusader Tampa, FL * Fast Qualifier- Monster Energy * Obstacle Course Winner- Monster Mutt * Racing Winner- Lucas Oil Crusader * Freestyle Winner- Hooked Indianapolis, IN * Fast Qualifier- Max-D * Obstacle Course Winner- Stone Crusher * Racing Winner- Monster Energy * Freestyle Winner- Grave Digger St. Louis, MO * Fast Qualifier-Monster Energy * Obstacle Course Winner- Zombie * Racing Winner- Max-D * Freestyle Winner- El Toro Loco Anaheim, CA * Fast Qualifier- Lucas Oil Crusader * Obstacle Course Winner- Zombie * Racing Winner- Max-D * Freestyle Winner- Max-D Arlington,TX * Fast Qualifier- Monster Energy * Obstacle Course Winner- Zombie * Racing Winner- Monster Energy * Freestyle Winner- Monster Mutt Detroit, MI * Fast Qualifier- Monster Energy * Obstacle Course Winner- Zombie * Racing Winner- Max-D * Freestyle Winner- Monster Mutt Syracuse, NY * Fast Qualifier- Grave Digger * Obstacle Course Winner- Max-D * Racing Winner- Zombie * Freestyle Winner- Grave Digger Championship & Points The top four in points would be given automatic spots in the World Finals, with the champion being Neil Elliot in Max D. #Max-D- 10 #Monster Energy- 9 #Monster Mutt- 8 #Grave Digger- 8 #Zombie- 7 #Lucas Oil Crusader- 6 #El Toro Loco- 3 #Hooked- 2 #Stone Crusher- 1 #Avenger- 0 #Bad News Travels Fast- 0 #Madusa- 0 #Thunder 4x4- 0 #Titan- 0 #War Wizard- 0 #Wrecking Crew- 0 Trivia *At the Anaheim event Rob Dyrdek did a special run in a truck called Battlecorn for the series finale of his show Fantasy Factory. *At the inaugural event in Houston 8 other trucks competed in a freestyle exhibition: Aftershock, Krazy Train, Spike Unleashed, Mega Bite, Outlaw, Barbarian, Rod Ryan Show (on BJ Johnson's Mohawk Warrior) and Metal Mulisha. (Also the Rod Ryan Show did an encore after Digger's wreck). *Controversy arose as Charlie Pauken won the Syracuse freestyle with his run leaving 35 seconds on the regulation clock. *From the Arlington event onward Jim Koehler had a decal on his roof that said "Rocking Zero Points" and also did his first backflip as an encore in Syracuse. *In Arlington, Boy Scouts of America and Monster Mutt Rottweiler did a special encore after racing. *Also in Arlington, Lupe Soza, driver of El Toro Loco, filled in for Neil Elliott in Max-D. *Eric Swanson, driver of Obsessed, filled in for Steven Sims in Hooked during the Anaheim event. *Steven Sims driving Hooked was able to grab his first win in Tampa over Thunder 4x4 and Jim Bendzick. *TV commentary was provided by Scott Douglass and Frank Krmel. *The Syracuse event featured a backflip encore from Avenger. Category:Tours Category:Events Category:2015 events Category:Fox Sports 1 Series